Don't Look At Me That Way
by AuroraCross
Summary: Serena dreams of another man and is betrayed by darien. Just as her relationship crumbles, she decides to take the mother of all jobs as a theif, and comes face to face with the man of her dreams-literally.
1. The Job

Don't Look At Me That Way

This is my first fanfic, based on a really strange, but nice dream I had between Sailor Moon, and Jeremy Irons, the bad guy from Die Hard with a Vengeance. I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters, or Jeremy Irons for that….but I wish I did.

Chapter 1

Serena Grey stood out on the balcony of her apartment, looking down at the people as they walked in the streets. She closed her eyes and replayed the image of the man she'd seen in her sleep so many times. "Who the hell are you…?" she whispered to herself. She stretched out and leaned against the railing, feeling as if he were right behind her. She pulled her blonde hair over her shoulder, wanting to make him adore her, to want to reach out and kiss her. '_Any minute now…_' she thought. The feeling got so strong; she had to look over her shoulder just to be sure he really wasn't there. And surprisingly enough to her, he wasn't. Just her white and black bull terrier, Jack, who stared at her as if she were crazy. Making a face at him, she pushed herself from the railing and walked into her kitchen, just as the phone rang.

"Haloo?" She said, wrapping the phone cord around her wrist.

"Hey Serry…got somethin' to go over with you." It was Ami, her best friend, and partner in crimeliterally.

"Cool, climb on down." Serena said, hanging up.

A few moments later, a blue-eyed girl with short hair, dyed blue came walking into the kitchen, and hopped up on the counter with her legs crossed Indian style. Serena shut the balcony doors and sat up on the counter adjacent to her friend.

"What' going on?" She asked.

"We've got a job. I've been chatting with Jay down on fifth and Overly…" Jay was an illegal immigrant from Cuba, who turned out to be their most reliable source, and he was into Ami big time. "He has gotten word from his cousin, who if you can recall, was the crooked cop from Cardenas…" Serena gave her a confused look. "YOU KNOW! The one who had the shit beat out of him by the Guevara family…not the famous Guevara's." Serena snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah! I do remember…what a freakin' idiot. Anyway…carry on." She said, rubbing Jack's head with her bare foot.

"Well, his cousin is out to humiliate the Guevara brothers…the only ones in that family…so his main guy back in Cardenas has sold him some info, to give to us, in return for the complete humiliation of the Guevara brothers." Ami poured herself a glass of vodka.

"Uh- huh…you really think you should be drinking alcohol before you climb back up to you balcony?" Serena asked. Ami just waved her hand, waving away her friend's worry.

"So…I don't exactly know the orders…we have to go get them…" Ami said, gulping down her drink. Serena shot her a mean look.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Jay's cousin is staying here on 'vacation'. He's been invited to the St. Helen's Charity Ball…and so have we." Ami pulled out two vanilla-colored envelopes with each of their names engraved in black calligraphy on the fronts. Serena took the one with her name on it.

"How'd you get these?" Serena asked, reading hers. Ami smiled.

"Let's just say, that men love helping poor little girls in distress." She replied, faking a faint. Serena shook her head.

"You're such a prostitute." She said with a smile.

"Well…it gets us what we need. And they don't know what I really look like. I always go out in disguise, when no one is looking." Ami said, pouring herself another drink.

"So…what's this guy's name?" Serena asked.

"Detective Carlos Perez. We have to be there at eight-thirty, before he'll tell us anything." Ami hopped onto the floor and yawned. "I'm going home."

"What are we supposed to wear?" Serena asked.

"It's a very formal occasion…it's like the prom all over again. There's only a few times in a girl's life that she gets to look gorgeous, now is one of those times. The Ball is in 2 weeks…so I suggest you find something drop dead quick." Ami replied, scratch scratching Jack's ears.

"What are you wearing?" Serena asked, steeping onto the floor. They walked out onto the balcony. Ami shrugged.

"I'm sure I've got something. I'll catch you later." She replied, and climbed onto the railing and up to her room.


	2. Betrayal

Chapter 2

Serena sighed and sat down in a wicker chair. She'd been waiting on her boyfriend for more than two hours after Ami left. She hated when he was late like this. She understood that his profession asked a lot of him…but she still couldn't avoid the idea that he might be with another woman.

Just before her thoughts drove her to insanity, she heard the locks to her front door click and the door open.

"Serry?" It was her boyfriend of two years, Darien. He was a doctor at St. Helen's Hospital. Serena walked into the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late…I had a lot of paperwork to fill out." he said, laying his keys on the dinning table. Serena shrugged and smiled.

"It's ok…I know how things can be." She said.

Darien gave her a funny look. "No you don't. Sweetheart, you're no doctor. But I can live with that." He said, hanging up his jacket. Serena couldn't hide how those words hurt her. Darien sighed. "You know I only want what's best for you. You can do better than whatever it is that you do."

"I'm a medical office assistant…and I have been since before we ever got together." She snapped.

"Yes…and what do the first three letters in assistant spell?" Darien said. Serena stepped back in anger.

"How can you say things like that? Don't you love me at all?" she asked her voice threatening tears. Darien walked over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Of course I love you, Serry. You're the only one for me. I don't know what I'd do without you." He said. Serena felt her heart stop.

"What kind of perfume is that? Lucky You?" She asked angrily, pulling away from him. "I always new that you had someone else!" She cried, walking into her bedroom. Darien ran in after her.

"You're jumping to conclusions, Serena!" He said, pulling a bag from his briefcase. "What you smelled was what the woman in May's sprayed on me as I walked in. You know how they are there. I went to get you a gift." He said, handing her the bag. Serena bit her lip as she opened the bag and pulled out a little black box with a platinum and diamond ring inside.

"What is this?" She asked quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"I want to marry you…Because I love you." He said, taking her hand. "I will never have anyone but you." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

"I'm sorry, Darien…" she replied, but he cut her of by pressing his lips to her. All she could taste was toothpaste, and something else, only she couldn't put her finger on it. Before she could rack her brain any further, Darien was pulling her sundress over her head. After removing his own clothing, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to their bed, where they began to make love. Serena wound up in his arms, on his lap with her head buried in his shoulder as small sounds escaped her lips. She lifted her head to nibble on his ear when she saw their reflections in her Victorian mirror. Long, red scratches trailed down his back, and they weren't caused by her.

She pushed him away in disgust and ran into the living room.

"Serena what in the hell is wrong with you!" He cried, chasing after her. They stood in the living room, naked and staring at one another. Serena fumed.

"Me! What the hell _is_ wrong with me? Where did you get those scratches on your back, Darien?" She screamed. "I knew I shouldn't have looked over you're bullshit story of working late! There is toothpaste and cigarette smoke on your breath. YOU DON'T SMOKE DARIEN!" She cried, throwing his briefcase at him. It fell at his feet and he stared at her in anger."

"_You_ made those marks on my back, Serry!" he yelled. Serena held up her hand.

"Stop your lying!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Serry-"

"Get out of my apartment!" she cried, pushing him towards the door.

"Let me get my clothes first!" he yelled. Just then, the door opened and Ami came walking in. Darien looked at her, stunned to be caught in the nude. Taking advantage of the moment, Serena gathered all of her strength and shoved him, sending him flailing out into the brightly lit hallway, his briefcase close behind. Ami looked surprised, but then shut and locked the door.

"Woah…"

"Why'd you come in through the front?" Serena asked, throwing on her robe. Ami shrugged.

"You know me…I like to do crazy things. You want to go get food?" she asked. Serena pulled her hair back and tied her robe tightly

"Yea…let's go." Serena said, wiping her face.


	3. Wanting

It was nearly ten as Serena and Ami walked to the China Box, their favorite restaurant. Just before they reached the front doors, Cora looked at her.

"Don't look at me that way." Serena said, staring straight ahead.

"Like what? I didn't say anything." Ami replied.

"You were giving me your 'I told you so' face, I could feel it." Serena said, lighting up a cigarette. Ami pulled it out of her mouth, took a long drag, and then gave it back to her.

"So? You're going to do what you want to do, just like walking out in just your rain coat. I'm hungry." Ami said, blowing the smoke in Serena's face. Serena sniffled and brushed her disheveled hair out of her face.

"I'm not…I just think I need to take a walk…" she said. Ami shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Be careful and call me tomorrow." She said, walking into the restaurant.

Serena rubbed her eyes and began walking. _'Where are you now…dream man? Why can't you be here when I want you?'_ she thought, seeing his rugged face, his blue eyes in her mind. She felt her heart skip. Feeling again as if he were right behind her, she let her tears fall freely, sobbing as she made her way back to her apartment. She stopped at the news stand a block away and began reading the paper from that day, looking for something to watch on TV. But her tears wouldn't stop flowing, so all she could do was stare at blurry words. She slammed the paper down in frustration.

"Things will get better, love…" a man said, as he handed the vender his money. His British accent took her off guard. As she turned quickly, the only thing she caught was his dark brown hair as he walked in the opposite direction.

'_Dream man…was that him?'_ Serena asked herself. She shook her head and walked across to her apartment, completely oblivious that the British man watched her from the corner light post.

'_Where have you been for so long? Why weren't you there to protect me?' Serena asked angrily. The dark figure pulled her into a tight embrace, pressing his lips to her forehead._

'_Because you can take care of yourself. You didn't need him, and you showed him that.' The figure replied. Serena pushed away and covered her face with her hands._

'_But I do need him...I do...' Serena cried. 'I love him so much; I just can't see why he would do this to me. I know he loves me too...he wants to marry me.' She said, with a sad smile, staring out at the ring on her finger. The figure brushed his fingers against her tear-stained cheek._

'_You sound as if you're trying to convince yourself. He wants to control you...that's not love.' He said. Serena turned away, trying to hide her pain. 'I love you, Serena...why can't you see that?' he asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Serena closed her eyes, breathing in his scent._

'_There is only one man I could ever love...what I feel for you is something I can't explain.' She said quietly. He sighed, kissing the back of her neck._

'_I can live with that...' he whispered. Serena turned and looked up at him._

'_I'm so sorry...' She said. He smiled down at her; his blue eyes shimmered with adoration. _

'_You have nothing to be sorry for, Serena. It's clear to me now that I am in a one-sided love...but I can live with that.' He said, kissing her gently. She rested her head against his chest._

"I feel so warm when you're with me..." she said aloud.

"I'm so glad you feel that way...but I don't float that boat." Serena opened her eyes, staring at Ami who stood in her doorway with a coffee in each hand. She sat up quickly and looked at the clock. 'Eleven-thirty three.' "I wasn't talking to you." She replied, pulling on yesterday's pants. She sat back down. Jack laid his head in her lap.

"I gathered that. Look, I come bearing gifts of gold and goo." Ami said, sitting next to her. "Triple caramel and chocolate latte." She handed Serena a cup. "Will you come out and play today? You've been cooped up in here for a week and a half now. The Charity Ball is Saturday night and I think it's safe to say you haven't gotten a dress yet, am I right or am I right, Serena?" she asked, nudging her with her elbow. Serena gulped down the warm drink.

"Oh you're right. I think I'm going to go looking today. Get it all out of the way." She replied, scratching Jack ears. Ami patted her back.

"Good to hear it. Be sure to drop by and show me the goods when you get back." She said, standing up. Serena sighed and finished off her coffee. She nudged jack with her leg so she could get up, but he wouldn't budge.

"Jack..." She said. He just stared up at her with his brown eyes, wagging his tail. "Jack...off! Now!" She yelled. Jack scattered out of the room. Ami gave her a sideways glance.

"You really need to get out. Go now..." she said, pointing at the door. Serena stood and walked into her bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Serena leaned against the shower wall, letting the hot water soak her.

"_I love you Serena, why can't you see that?"_ She closed her eyes as his voice echoed in her head. "Youhave to be real...I remember your voice..." she whispered to herself. She rubbed her face and began shampooing her hair. _"Have I really been in the apartment for so long?" _she thought. She dreaded going everywhere she needed to go to get her dress. She felt comfortable in the company of sleep. As she was rinsing her hair, she felt her heart skip, as if he were in the room with her. She covered her body and slid to the shower floor, letting the water run around her.

"Who are you? Why can't I find you?" She asked, closing her eyes.

She wrapped the towel around her and pulled her hair back. There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in, it's open." Serena called. There was another knock. She walked into the. "Ami, you know you don't need to knock, come on in." She said again, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She heard the door open as she opened the balcony doors.

"Ami, do you really think we need-"

"Serena..."

She spun around, as Darien closed the door behind him.


	4. Shopping

Serena's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here, Darien?" She asked angrily. Jack walked in the living room and stared at his mistress.

"I wanted to talk to you..." He replied, laying his briefcase on the coffee table.

"There isn't anything to talk about, you lied to me and that's all there is." Serena said, walking into her room. Darien followed her.

"I've come to tell you that I'm sorry...I really am." He leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed. Serena pulled a white tank top over her head.

"You know, maybe if you'd broken a vase, instead of my heart...I could accept that. But this just isn't the case, now is it?" She snapped, stepping into a black skirt. Darien stepped forward, attempting to hug her, but she jerked away.

"DON'T...don't touch me. I can't handle this right now...I have too much shit to deal with!" She cried. Darien gave her a small sarcastic smile.

"Now surly, being the office assistant isn't so taxing?" He replied.

"How can you still talk to me like this? **GET OUT**!" She screamed. Jack growled at her tone. Darien stepped forward and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Serena... I'm so sorry for the terrible thing I did. You never deserved it. I realized my mistake...and I just can't live without you. I haven't slept in days." Serena looked up at him angrily. "Please...please don't look at me that way...I can't forgive myself, I only pray that you can find it in your heart of hearts to forgive me." He said. Serena saw the shimmering of tears in his eyes and felt her heart break. She tried to blink back her tears, but couldn't. She buried her face in his chest and cried.

"Don't ever lie to me again, you bastard!" She sobbed, looking up at him again. He tilted her face up with his fingers and kissed her passionately.

"I could never hurt you again...it nearly killed me." He whispered, picking her up in his arms, he laid her back on her bed and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her tears still falling. He kissed his way down to her navel, then slowly pulled her shirt up over her head, and kissed his way over her firm breasts up to her lips again.

"Darien..." she whispered. He kissed her roughly on her mouth, his hands trailing down her body to her thighs. He slid his hand under her skirt. She grabbed his hand. "Darien...do you still love me?" She asked quietly, staring into his eyes intently. He stared down at her.

"Of course I do. I want you to be my wife." He said. Serena's eyes, widened.

"You're serious...? You aren't lying, are you?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with hope. Darien smiled at her.

"I gave you the ring, didn't I?" He asked. Serena nodded.

"Yes...yes you did, but you never really asked me...so I didn't know for sure..."she replied.

"Now I didn't really get a chance to ask, did I?" He asked, nibbling her neck. She shook her head and gave him a small smile.

"No...I guess I never gave you a chance to ask...I'm really, really sorry, Darien." She said. He kissed her again.

"I can let it go...So what do you say, Serena? Will you marry me or won't you?" She didn't even notice the insincerity in his voice. She pulled him completely on top of him and wrapped hr legs around his waist.

"Of course I'll marry you, Darien." She said, leaning up to kiss him. He smiled and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. She raked her fingernails down his back, pushing her hips into his. He quickly had all of their clothes on the floor, and Serena in his arms, pushing himself into her, so hard at times it made her cry out in pain. But all she would do was stare into his eyes, letting him take control of her...Because she loved him with everything she was. That other woman was nothing more than unrecorded history.

Serena drove to River Hills, crazy thoughts speeding though her head nearly as fast as she was driving. She hadn't dreamt of _him_ last night, and it worried her. He was her only source of sanity...and if he was gone, there was nothing to protect her, no reason for her to enjoy sleep. _'Don't do this to me...I can't love you, but I do need you...'_ she thought.

River Hills was nearly three hours away from her home in Forest City. It was a quaint town, half the size of Forest City, but with more upscale shopping districts. And Serena's old home is right on the outskirts, in the deep country. It was a small house, virtually invisible to the world, hidden by its Ivy costume and surrounding trees and flowers. It was like a scene from a romance movie...or a horror, depending on the weather. This was excellent; mainly because it's where she and Ami stashed all of their stolen goods. The house was merely a cabin down on the shore of Lake Nevaeh, a beautiful crystal-like lake with its small, single dock. Serena kept her most valuable possessions in a water-proof safe, chained to the bottom of the dock. She'd stopped there for some spending cash, before making her way into the city. She never used banks or credit cards. Nothing that could ever be traced to, or linked to her in any way. Everything she owned was either in that cabin, or at the bottom of the lake. She pulled her explorer into the first dress boutique she came to.

"Hi...Welcome to Claudia's..." the woman behind the counter said, monotonously. She gave Serena a quick, good enough smile, and then went back to chatting to her co-worker. Serena pushed her sunglasses on top of her head, and commenced to looking around. Pushing her way through racks of chiffon and silk gowns, she tried thinking of her colors. Someone standing in front of her cleared their throat.

"May I help you find something, young lady?" Serena looked up at the older woman, and stood up straight.

"Umm...yes actually. I need a dress for an event...a very formal event. But I've never had to shop for a gown like this...and I want to look the best. It's in two more days, and I have nothing so far." She replied, smiling. The older woman nodded.

"I see...so what is your limit?" She asked. Serena stared at her for a moment as if confused.

"My limi-oh yes!" She said, fishing out the giant wad of cash from her purse. "No more than two thousand for everything." She replied. The woman nodded, and then stepped up to her, her face inches from Serena's. "What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"Your eyes are a remarkable shade of blue...light colors will be the best for the image you are wanting. Maybe something black would do as well...you look like a size six...how much do you weigh, dear?" the woman asked.

"Umm...135..." Serena replied. The woman nodded.

"You're about 5 foot 5...we can find you a nice pair of four inch heels. Maybe a nice necklace and some earrings. We'll have you looking beautiful in no time at all..." the woman said. Serena's eye twitched. _'In no time, eh? Touché old bat...touché.'_

Nearly and hour and a half later, Serena had tried on countless gowns. Silks, chiffon, polyester, blues, pale greens, yellows, pink. Brick reds, and pitch blacks. But the one that caught her eye was the long, silk, lavender gown; trimmed in gold with a slit up the side, which revealed her entire leg, up to her mid-thigh. The back was cut very low, revealing the giant bird tattoos on either of her shoulders.

"I want this. And those purple shoes. I want it all." She replied dreamily. The clerks that had helped her smiled.

"What size shoe do you wear, dear?" The older woman asked. Serena held up her foot.

"Size seven." She said, looking behind her at the mirror. The woman sent a younger girl to get the shoes. "You look absolutely perfect. That gown was made for you!" exclaimed the woman who had greeted her so nonchalantly. The younger girl returned with a large she box, and Serena stepped down from the pedestal.

"Oh dear...the only size we have in this type of shoe is an eight and a half." The older woman replied. Serena took the silvery purple heel in her hand and looked it over, disappointed.

"It's a shame...they would have gone perfectly. But it's ok. I can swing by the Shoe-Go-Round." She replied. The women all stared at her, aghast at the mention of the discount shoe store in their presence. "Ring me up for the dress, ladies, I'm taking this one. And the necklace and earrings, too." She said. She followed them to the register, leaning over, so they could scan the tag. They all turned at the sound of the bells on the door. Serena looked up from the register, and her breath caught in her throat. She felt as if she would fall over, she felt her heart nearly stop.

"You...you're _Him_..." she whispered, losing her balance.

The women crowded around Serena as the stranger fanned her with his newspaper. She rolled her head to the side, before opening her eyes. He stared straight down at her, still fanning her.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked. He was tall, with dark brown hair and green eyes that twinkled as he spoke. He wore a white tank top with a white short-sleeved over shirt and a pair of jeans. Serena took in his appearance completely memorizing his features, before she looked at him.

"Am I dreaming?" she whispered, looking around at the store and its clerks. "What the hell happened?" she asked, rubbing the back of her head and sitting up.

"You passed out, dear." The older woman said, handing her her receipt. Serena took it and stuffed it in her purse.

"Well, I'm ok now..." She replied, attempting to stand. The stranger held out his hand.

"Let me help you up...we can't have you falling again, now can we?" He said, giving her a beautiful smile. His voice was like silk...British and sexy. Serena swooned again, but this time he caught her before she could fall. He kept his arm tight around her waist. "Are you sure you're ok, girl?" He asked, examining her closely. Serena nodded, and then forced herself out of his arms.

"I need to change..." she said quietly. The older woman accompanied her to the dressing room and helped her into her white tank top and black skirt, then had one of the other girls wrap the gown up. "Thank you ladies, for all your help..." She said flatly, carrying her box out of the store.

Once outside, she breathed in the warm spring air. She heard the door bells jingle.

"Hey! Wait a second..." It was _Him_, and he was chasing after her. She held back an insane giggle, even though she still felt faint. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"What's your name, ducky?" He asked, leaning against her explorer. She unlocked the very back door and loaded her boxes.

"Serena..." She said, looking up at him. He smiled at her, but before he could speak, she swooned again. He reached out and quickly caught her.

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly. She took in a breath of air.

"Forest City..." she replied.

"You're in no shape to drive, Serena. If you'll allow me..." He lifted her into his arms and laid her in the back seat, then took the keys from the back and got in the drivers seat.

"Just don't kill me..."She replied quietly. He gave a small laugh and backed the SUV out of the parking lot.

"We Brits, contrary to some beliefs, can drive." He said, turning onto the main road. Serena watched him as he drove. "I knew I'd find you, love." He whispered to her. She turned and laid her head on the arm rest next to his chest, staring up at the sky through the sun roof. She threw her legs over the backseat and smiled.

"I was beginning to think I'd never find you..." She whispered, brushing her fingertips across his arm. He took his right hand and caressed her face, turning onto a dirt road. "I'd wanted to see you so bad at times; I thought I'd lose my mind. I would even pretend that you were with me sometimes, just to pass the time." She said, looking at him. He pulled the car over and pulled her up with him.

"It wasn't pretend, love...I was really there. Every time you cried, I wanted to comfort you. All the times you watched the people pass from your balcony, and wished I was there...I was. And I wanted to look at you, to adore you. I want you, completely for myself. We have a mind link...a connection. It's a gift that some are born with...and our links crossed. I was in your dreams and you in mine." He whispered, brushing the stray hairs out of her face. Serena stared into his eyes, hypnotized and unable to speak. He leaned in and kissed her deeply.

After a while of being in the SUV, they eventually made their way back to her cabin, where they made passionate love until the late hours of the night.


	5. The Encounter

**Here you go, the 5th chapter...Hope you enjoy!**

The women crowded around Serena as the stranger fanned her with his newspaper. She rolled her head to the side, before opening her eyes. He stared straight down at her, still fanning her.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked. He was tall, with dark brown hair and green eyes that twinkled as he spoke. He wore a white tank top with a white short-sleeved over shirt and a pair of jeans. Serena took in his appearance completely memorizing his features, before she _really_ looked at him.

"Am I dreaming?" she whispered, looking around at the store and its clerks. "What the hell happened?" she asked, rubbing the back of her head and sitting up.

"You passed out, dear." The older woman said, handing her her receipt. Serena took it and stuffed it in her purse.

"Well, I'm ok now..." She replied, attempting to stand. The stranger held out his hand.

"Let me help you up...we can't have you falling again, now can we?" He said, giving her a beautiful smile. His voice was like silk...British and sexy. Serena swooned again, but this time he caught her before she could fall. He kept his arm tight around her waist. "Are you sure you're ok, girl?" He asked, examining her closely. Serena nodded, and then forced herself out of his arms.

"I need to change..." she said quietly. The older woman accompanied her to the dressing room and helped her into her white tank top and black skirt, then had one of the other girls wrap the gown up. "Thank you ladies, for all your help..." She said flatly, carrying her box out of the store.

Once outside, she breathed in the warm spring air. She heard the door bells jingle.

"Hey! Wait a second..." It was _Him_, and he was chasing after her. She held back an insane giggle, even though she still felt faint. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"What's your name, ducky?" He asked, leaning against her explorer. She unlocked the very back door and loaded her boxes.

"Serena...Serena Grey." She said, looking up at him. He smiled at her, but before he could speak, she swooned again. He reached out and quickly caught her.

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly. She took in a breath of air.

"Forest City..." she replied.

"You're in no shape to drive, Serena. If you'll allow me..." He lifted her into his arms and laid her in the back seat, then took the keys from the back and got in the drivers seat.

"Just don't kill me..."She replied quietly. He gave a small laugh and backed the SUV out of the parking lot.

"We Brits, contrary to some beliefs, can drive." He said, turning onto the main road. Serena watched him as he drove. "I knew I'd find you, love." He whispered to her. She turned and laid her head on the arm rest next to his chest, staring up at the sky through the sun roof. She threw her legs over the backseat and smiled.

"I was beginning to think I'd never find you..." She whispered, brushing her fingertips across his arm. He took his right hand and caressed her face, turning onto a dirt road. "I'd wanted to see you so bad at times; I thought I'd lose my mind. I would even pretend that you were with me sometimes, just to pass the time." She said, looking at him. He pulled the car over and pulled her up with him.

"It wasn't pretend, love...I was really there. Every time you cried, I wanted to comfort you. All the times you watched the people pass from your balcony, and wished I was there...I was. And I wanted to look at you, to adore you. I want you, completely for myself. We have a mind link...a connection. It's a gift that some are born with...and our links crossed. I was in your dreams and you in mine." He whispered, brushing the stray hairs out of her face. Serena stared into his eyes, hypnotized and unable to speak. He leaned in and kissed her deeply.

After a while of being in the SUV, they eventually made their way back to her cabin, where they made passionate love until the late hours of the night.

Serena sat by the window, wrapped in the soft cotton sheets. The sky was a deep pink and purple, with the coming of the sun. She sighed and leaned her head again the cool glass, watching a few birds peck around by the water's edge. He came up behind her and pressed his lips to her bare shoulder.

"What are you doing up, love?" He asked, laying his cheek against her shoulder. She leaned her head back against his and closed her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep...why aren't you?" She asked. He sat behind her.

"I don't know. You weren't there when I woke...when I wanted to hold you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. She made a small noise and leaned her body against his. "Serena, what are you thinking about?" He asked. She pulled the sheets tighter around her.

"A lot of things, honestly. Me, you..."

"Him?" he asked quietly. Serena gave a small laugh and turned around, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Mainly you...I find it's been that way for a while now." She replied, laying her head against his chest. "You are a mystery to me...I don't even know your name." She said, trailing her fingers up and down his naked back. "I don't know where you came from...what you do for a living. Do you have children?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Not yet." He replied.

"Well, are you married?" she asked. He laughed.

"It's a bit too late for that one, don't you think?" He said. But catching the seriousness in her eyes he brushed her hair back. "No I'm not. As hard to believe as it may be...I've never been romantically involved with anyone before I met you, or dreamt of you." Serena smiled.

"You're love making would prove otherwise..."she said, blushing slightly. He laughed.

"My dear...I said I wasn't romantically involved with anyone. I wasn't a saint." She laughed. "As for what I do for a living...I rob banks, then I began dreaming of you. It was as if you had turned my life upside down. I fell in love with you after the first night. After the first five or six dreams, I took all the money I'd collected and began trying to find you. And now I have you..." He said, looking at her. "My name is Jack Valentin." He whispered, kissing her gently. Serena tilted her head slightly.

"It's Thursday...isn't it?" She asked. Jack nodded, rubbing his eyes. "I have a Charity Ball to go to Saturday...I have to go for work." She said. "I have to meet with a man...Carlos Perez...he's a crooked cop from Cuba. He is to tell me what I am to do with the Guevara brothers' money." She said, looking up at him. "I'm a thief too, Jack. And sometime soon, I have to dupe these Cubans...I'll have to leave soon..."She said. Jack stared at her for a moment, and then smiled.

"Maybe we were meant to find one another...two thieves, in a cabin planning their next heist...rather romantic, don't you think?" He replied with a smile. Serena smiled, but shook her head.

"Jack, I don't want to involve you...I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. Who would I dream of, if you were gone?" She asked, looking up at him. He kissed her forehead gently.

"I'll always live in your dreams. But I understand. At least let me accompany you back to Forest City. I can't stand the thought of being so far away from you, now that I've found you." He said. Serena nodded.

"I don't want to be away from you either...I can show you around town. Who knows how long you'll be there." She said, kissing his cheek.

"When do we leave?" Jack asked. Serena stretched.

"Tomorrow morning..." She whispered, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

**What'd you think? Please let me know, I love hearing from you! I'm very excited, this is my first fic, so let me know what you think.**


End file.
